Solitary Flower
by sensitive touchdown
Summary: Sora wakes up from coma, only to notice that he has lost all of his memories. With help of Tidus, he starts to discover his past. Through bittersweetness and sweat, can he finally find what he's looking for?[AU Yaoi: TxS RxS]
1. I'll Wait For You

**-Solitary Flower-**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Warnings** – Bad grammar, dark themes like- violence, torturing, blood, character deaths, torturing etc. Shounen- ai (Yaoi), so if you don't like, don't read. A/U!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings** – First TidusSora, but on the background is RikuSora all of the time.

**Side Pairings** – LeonCloud, CloudAerith, AnsemRiku (I'm not sure about all of these…)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
Is so much simpler than change_

-Linkin Park _Easier To Run_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter One – I'll Wait For You

-_Sora's POV_-

It was so dark… So cold… I could hear footsteps echoing somewhere far away. I reached out to touch something. But all I could feel around myself was… Emptiness. Unending silence, every now and then broke by those low paces… Where am I? Am I… Alone?

…No… I feel something warm. It's wrapped around me… Like hugging me.

I try to open my eyes, but it feels impossible. They're just too heavy to even blink. I wonder where I am. Am I dead?

This is strange… I can feel myself, I can sense the blood flowing in my veins, but I still can't tell if I'm alive or not. But… Who am I? Why am I here?

Finally, I manage to open my eyes. It wasn't dark anymore. The white light nearly made me blind, and I had to squeeze my eyes shut again. I wasn't surrounded with emptiness anymore. I could feel something soft yet cool under my fingertips, as I placed my hand to the fabric I was lying on.

Voices… I heard voices, calling something. I can't recognize the words, or understand the sentences, but they sound relieved. I touch my chest, feeling my heart beating. Even if I was real, it just felt so unreal. Who am I, and why am I lying here?

"Sora… Sora open your eyes…"

I wonder who's Sora… Maybe it's me? Who knows… Maybe I'm no one… I'm just lying here without a name, without an identity. But if this is all just my imagination, whoever I am? Maybe I wake up soon only to notice this all was a dream? Everyone is someone, so I can't be no one. Maybe my life has some kind of meaning in this life's endless current?

So I open my eyes, only to see worried faces all around me. They're all staring at me. They all seem to know me, even though I don't know myself. It's… scary to look at them. Those comforting smiles, and happy looks made me feel even more misplaced. Like they wouldn't really be watching me, but someone right through me. Someone they really knew… Not me…

"I'm so glad you're okay!" A short girl, with short black hair giggled and jumped up and down, "We were so worried about you?"

Who am I? Why they were worried about me? But… If they really were worried about me… then that means I am someone. But this emptiness inside of my head is disturbing… It feels like this'd be the first time I live. And if wouldn't know any better, I'd say that this was the first time.

I sat up and looked down at hands lying on my lap. My hands. They're bandaged and they feel sore all over. I wonder what happened to me?

"Sora say something!" A spiky blonde haired man said and kneeled down next to me. He placed his hand on my hand, smiling warmly. So my name really is Sora.

I glanced at the peoples around me. Three… Three persons. That short haired girl, the blonde guy and a girl, with brown hair and yellow sundress. All of them had a relaxing smile plastered on their lips, all of their eyes focused gently towards me. I felt so naked under their glares…

"…" I opened my mouth, but I couldn't say anything. No words came out from my dry throat. The blonde haired man seemed to realize my problem and handed me a glass of water.

"Here."

I drank it awkwardly, just hoping that those three would look away from me. It was horrible enough not to even know myself, not to mention the emptiness inside of my mind. I just felt like I should have remembered something very important, but had forgotten it all.

"…I…" I managed to say finally. Everybody focused their attention towards me, hoping that I'd continue to speak soon. My voice surprised even myself. It was so quiet and weak, nothing like I was expected it to be, "…Where…?"

"You're in a hospital! We found you when you we-" The brunette girl said over-cheerily, before the black-haired woman slapped her hand in front of her mouth, stopping her speech.

"That's enough Selphie!"

"But Yuffie, I think he sho-"

"I said no." The girl, who was called Yuffie, said, nodding her head firmly towards Selphie who pouted hardly.

"How are you doing Sora? Does anything hurt?" The man beside me asked. I shook his head, but that caused me to wince in pain. I touched my neck, and felt a burning wound in it.

"…A bit." I said, grimacing, as the wound started to ache painfully. The blonde haired man sighed, and pushed me back to the sleeping position. I frowned, as he gave me a worried glance.

"You should rest… I'm happy you finally woke up… Yuffie, Selphie- Go to get a doctor. I think his condition needs to be analyzed, or something." The man nodded his head towards the door in the end of the room. The two women rolled their eyes, but went away anyways. I looked at their backs, as they closed the door quietly.

Should I tell that man that I had no clue who he was? No, that would be really harsh, and maybe hurt his feelings.

"You don't remember a thing do you?"

My head snapped up, and I looked at the man's smiling face, as he weakly shook his head. "I knew it. Doctor said that something like this could happen."

Was my expression that easy to read? I wonder what I look like… And I wonder what I used to be. And how old I am…

"Don't worry Sora." The blonde man said, while turning around, "_He_ wanted this after all."

"He?" I asked, sitting up again, only to be pushed down by the blonde man again.

"That's right. But I'm afraid I can't say anymore. I'm Cloud by the way." Cloud said warmly, keeping me down from my shoulders. That name… It caused something ache on the back of my head, like I should have recognized it, but even if I tried my hardest, I found nothing from my mind. It was pretty frustrating really. To feel like you should know, but you don't know anyways.

"But… Who? What happened? Why am I here?" Wow, first time I spoke that much. Well, okay maybe not first time, but the first time I remember.

"I'm sorry Sora. But this' all because of you." Cloud stated sadly, and turned around, his back facing me now. I blinked, as confusion swept over me. Who would want me to forget? And why? Who am I? _Who Am I?_

Cloud looked over his shoulder at me, concerned look on his face. "You shouldn't think of it too much. It's better this way."

And before I could say anything more, he already walked away from the room, leaving me speechlessly staring after him. How could someone tell me that it was better this way? He didn't seem to understand what it felt like to wake up, and notice that I don't have a clue who I am, or who the peoples around me are.

…I was… scared…

But before I could stress myself further, Yuffie and Selphie walked in, followed by a white dressed woman. The short black-haired woman looked around and frowned thoughtfully, "Where's Cloud? Did that bastard leave already? Oww, I'm so gonna punch him for this!"

"Noo! Don't get all violent again Yuffie!" Selphie squealed and bounced up and down, "We'll just go look for him! Is that okay with you Sora?"

I nodded, and the two of them dashed out. The doctor hawked, before walking beside my bed and taking my arm, examining it carefully. "Well, you still have pretty bad bruises and all… I'm Doctor Quistis Trepe, but call me just Quistis, okay?"

I nodded once again, wincing slightly, as the doctor opened the bandages around my arms.

"You've been in coma for two weeks now." She said, and pushed her glasses back closer her eyes. "You were brought here by one of your friends, but even if we tried to find out what was wrong with you, there was nothing out of ordinary. It's strange that you fell to come because of nothing."

I couldn't help but frown. I bit my lip, as the doctor Quistis touched the wound on my neck. What's she's saying, that there's nothing wrong? I have wounds and cuts all over my body, for god's sake!

"I mean, that there was no injury, that'd lead to coma. You were injured alright, but that's not the reason why you fell to coma." She replied, like she'd heard my thoughts. I hissed as she took out the bandages, painfully slow. After taking them off, she put new ones to cover my arms. There were strange cuts in my skin… Like letters or symbols… She noticed that I was staring at them, and sighed.

"I have no idea what those are either."

I looked at her, raising my eyebrow. Was she some kind of telepathic?

"No, I'm not a telepathic, but you're just so easy to read." Quistis laughed and patted my retied hand gently. "Well, that should do it. I'm going to come check on you soon again, okay? Just don't leave anywhere. I'll go to summon the amnesia doctor, though he might not be available today."

And so she left. I lied on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. It was all so confusing… I didn't even know what to think anymore. It was strange… I was so alone. The loneliness literally squeezed my heart as the reality hit me- I had no one to turn to. There was no one there for me, and I had no clue who I could trust to.

I squeezed my eyes close, feeling so weak and all I wanted to do was go and smack the one who wanted him to lose his memory like this. Then a felt my lips curving up- I'd go and find the one who had done this to me. But then again, how I'd find anyone, since I couldn't find myself from my mind?

"Hey you…"

I turned my head slightly, and saw another bed, where was a dirty blonde young man lying in it. I lifted my eyebrow, since I hadn't noticed him before. I guess I was just too busy to pity myself, that I forgot the world around me.

"Hmm?"

"I've been watching you since you came here…" The blonde said, smiling widely. He let out an embarrassed laugh, and scratched back of his head, "No, don't get me wrong! I'm not a stalker or anything… You just happened to lie in a bed next to me, so…"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm Tidus." Tidus said and stood up from his bed, and walked towards me, offering his hand. "Glad to see you're awake finally!"

I took the hand and shook it awkwardly. "I'm Sora… though I don't know anything else…"

"Yeah, I heard about your amnesia… That's sad…" He said and sat on my bed, while I tried to get up too. But before I could barely lift my body, he pushed me down. Really, these peoples really want to keep me tightly on the bed…

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Huh?" I asked, not sure what he meant. "Talk about what?"

"Well, duh." He snorted, and playfully shoved me to my shoulder, ignoring my hissing and grimacing, "Well, how it feels like. It's not good thing to keep it all to yourself, you know. You'll end up killing yourself, if you can't talk about your problems to someone."

"…I…" I frowned, not sure if I could freely talk to the stranger, who was already befriending with me. But I guess he was right… "…It's scary… and… well, I just feel kind of… alone. I don't even know myself."

"I can't say I'd know how you feel, but I know it has to be pretty rough." Tidus said, nodding his head.

"Yeah…"

Then it was quiet for a while. Distance sounds could be heard from behind the door. I closed my eyes, frowning my forehead. Somehow, I already felt better, even though I said merely two sentences to Tidus. It just felt like I –at least- had someone to share my feelings with. Even if Tidus still was only a stranger, he made me feel amazingly much better.

"You know…" Tidus said suddenly, and broke the silence, "I'll help you to find that what you lost, what do you say? Let's just leave before that doctor gets back."

My eyes widened, "I- We can't do that!"

"Yes we can!" Tidus smirked and jumped to his feet, "I'm so tired to be here anyways! I just want to see the sun shining again! This' worse than being in prison! I mean honestly- you can't even watch the TV when you'd want to!"

I smiled weakly, as I listened Tidus' explanation. But that didn't mean that I'd think that we could do what he wanted to… "Why are you here, Tidus?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing big! Just played blitzball, and I broke my arm! It's been cured a while ago, but these nuts don't want to let me go!" He answered hastily, while grinning widely. I nodded and couldn't help but grin slightly too.

"Blitzball?" I asked, tilting my head to left, and sitting up.

"Oh, it's just a game- fucking awesome game! I just can't wait till I can play it again!" He said, pumping his fist into the air, and grinning like a madman. I shook my head and chuckled slightly-

"But we still ca-"

"Oh, cut it off already! I know how badly you want to find that dude who did that to you!" He pointed towards me, and I looked down at my arms, "Don't try to act so innocent."

"But I'm no-"

"We'll have to hurry! Quistis will come back every time now…" Tidus said, after glancing towards a clock, which was hanging on the wall. He grabbed my arm, and jerked me up. I gasped, as I fell on the floor- my feet felt like two numb iron weights. I groaned slightly, and rubbed my back.

I tried to stand up again, but I ended up falling again. I rolled my eyes and decided to give up for good. Tidus rubbed his nose and kneeled down on the floor in front of me, smirking goofily.

"Oh yeah… I should have thought that your legs and such aren't working so well after two week's come… Oh well, let's see what we can do…"

_-Third person's POV-_

After a while, Sora found himself being dragged down a corridor by Tidus, who had his strong arm around his waist. All he had to do was act like he'd be cuddling Tidus, even if he really was supporting his weight on the blonde man, who only smiled to the peoples who passed them.

"Excuse me sir? Where are you going?"

Tidus spun his head around, and saw a nurse giving him a strict glare. But he just winked and smirked. "My dear Sora and I are going to go to toilet… Is that illegal?"

"No, of course not…" Nurse smiled awkwardly, before hurrying away. Tidus just shrugged, and looked down at Sora, who frowned to him.

"Oh, don't mind her. She doesn't like me very much." He said and tightened his grip around Sora's waist. He leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Hang in there... The toilet is just two doors down from here…"

Sora nodded, and smiled to a doctor, who gave them a very long and unbelieving glance. Tidus just ignored the old doc, as he pulled Sora into the bathroom, closing the door after them. Luckily, the room was empty…

"So what are we doing here?" Sora asked, as he let go off Tidus, leaning to the wall, next to the door.

"Just, wait…" Tidus said, before walking into one of the toilets. Sora rolled his eyes, and took few steps, trying not to fall onto his butt again.

Somehow, he managed to make his way to the sink, and he poured some cold water to his hands. He splashed the water to his face, and shivered from the coldness. Above the sink was a mirror. He looked into it, his eyes widening. It was his first time he saw himself… And the sight was… Well, everything, but he had waited it to be.

He looked into those azure orbs- his own eyes… That shaggy brown mess, aka hair, was spiky, and his slim frame… From what he looked like, he estimated that he was about 15 or 16 years old, even though he wasn't sure.

He touched his cheek, and felt his silky skin. It was strange how much you can surprise when you look into a mirror… He frowned, and removed his fingers from his cheek and pressed them against mirror's cold surface. So… Now he knew one more thing about himself… Name and appearance.

"Hey Sora, I… Oh… Sorry, I didn't know you had touchy time with your reflection." Tidus snickered behind Sora, who spun around, and smirked goofily. He scratched back of his head absently, and laughed nervously.

"No, I just… I just was surprised." Sora said.

"Yeah, I understand… - Here!" Tidus threw a pile of clothes to Sora, who snatched them clumsily from the air. "Friend of mine came to hide them here… In the case I wanted to get out, you know."

Sora nodded and looked at the clothes in his arms. Then he looked at his current clothes- ugly blue long shirt. He poked his tongue out, and nodded his head to Tidus. "I'll go to change then!"

He tried to start walking again, but fell on his face to the marble floor. He groaned, and rubbed his nose. Tidus tried to bit his tongue, to stop a laugh pass his lips, but small giggle managed to make its way out. Sora looked up and pouted.

"This' so not funny!" He cried, as he clumsily got on his feet again, this time taking careful steps this time.

"Sorry Sora." Tidus chuckled, and watched, as the toilet's door was slammed close. He rolled his eyes, and walked into the other toilet, and pulled his shirt over his head. Finally he'd get out… And this time he wouldn't so not be caught. He didn't want to lie here for the rest of his life. No way he'd do that.

He heard loud cursing and groaning from the toilet next to him, as Sora tried to pull the jeans up to his hips. He chuckled and shook his head. Quickly, he dressed up and walked out of his toilet, and in front of the stall where Sora was in, knocking it's door.

"You need help?"

"No… I'm… Damn… Fine…" Sora mumbled angrily, as he finally managed to dress up completely. He examined his chest, and gasped. It was full of deep wounds and scars. His eyes roamed down his stomach, until they stopped above his navel, where was some text cut into his skin. He narrowed his eyes, as he tried to read the letters. 'I'll wait for you.' were the simple words, which made him shiver.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Sora tore his eyes away from the text like wounds, and pulled his (or Tidus') shirt down. "No- no! I'm already done!"

Tidus eyed Sora, as he stepped out from the toilet, straightening his shirt. The blonde whistled playfully, and slapped Sora's back teasingly, causing the brunette to wince visibly, "Well, aren't we a handsome guy."

"Tidus…"

"What?"

"That sounded pretty gay."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Hope you liked it. If I have even few reviews I'll continue this, but if I got none, then it's byebye Solitary Flower. So please, review, if you want to read more of this! Thank you for reading!


	2. Devil's Wings

**-Solitary Flower-**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Warnings** – Bad grammar, dark themes like- violence, torturing, blood, character deaths etc. Shounen- ai (Yaoi), so if you don't like, don't read. A/U!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings** – First TidusSora, but on the background is RikuSora all of the time.

**Side Pairings** – LeonCloud, CloudAerith, AnsemRiku (I'm not sure about all of these…)

**Thank you reviewers! I make this chapter longer, because that first chapter was only to test if you liked the story or not. Looks like many of you like the amnesia as the theme, and I'm glad, since I'm pretty interested in that too!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_When I pretend,  
Everything is what I want it to be,  
I looked exactly like what you always wanted to see,  
When I pretend,  
I can't forget about the criminal I am,  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can,  
But I can't pretend that this is the way, it'll stay, I'm just,  
(Trying to bend the truth)  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be so I'm,  
(Lying my way from- YOU)_

-Linkin Park _Lying From You_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Chapter Two - Devil's Wings

-_Normal POV_-

"Umm… Are you sure this' okay Tidus?"

"Of course!"

Sora sighed weakly, leaning his weight on Tidus, who tried his hardest not to fall, as he walked down the stairs, out of the hospital. They gained very odd glances from the hospital staff and other patients. But Tidus just kept smirking like there would be no tomorrow. Sora shook his head weakly- how could someone be so… so… so arrogant and cocky?

"Oh, c'mon Sora! Don't look so sad!" Tidus said, widely grinning all of the time, "Someone would maybe start to suspect something!"

Sora chuckled faintly, and frowned, "Like what? You're trying to kidnap me?"

"Well, something like that…" Tidus laughed, and scratched back of his head, with his free hand, which wasn't tied around Sora's waist.

"Don't say it, I don't even wanna know." Replied Sora solemnly, before the blonde even had a turn to open his mouth.

They were already standing at the exit of the building. Large glass doors slid open, and Tidus walked out, Sora clinging on him. Once again… Another stairs down, before they were safe distance away from the death white building.

"Finally… Finally I got outta there!" Tidus sighed happily, "…If I'd know escaping from there would be this easy, I swear, I'd left months ago!"

Sora just smiled slightly, and looked down… _Where to now?_

"Hmm… Looks like we need to get a ride…"

_I wish it all would be that easy…_ Sora looked at Tidus, who was turning his head around, trying to search taxi with his eyes. _I… I have no kind of idea what to do next…_

"Can you stand by your own for a while?" Tidus asked suddenly, and Sora snapped out of his thought. He blinked few times, before nodding his head firmly, and taking his hand away from Tidus' shoulders. The blonde boy winked, before spinning around, and running to a yellow car nearby them.

Sora stared after the other man… He wondered what were memories like… Were they nice? Did they hurt? Did he… even want to remember? And what if there wasn't anything to remember? What if he wasn't supposed to remember? What if something happened, and he was supposed to forget it all? Too many questions, so little time.

Tidus waved his hand to the car, and yelled something to the driver. How could Sora be so sure that he could trust Tidus? But he didn't have any other choice, now had he? The brunette man shook his head, and stared at his (Tidus') worn-out trainers.

"Hey, Sora! Come over here!" Tidus waved his hand to Sora, who started to approach the blonde, even though he still didn't trust his feet wholly.

When Sora reached the car, Tidus opened the backdoor, and shoved Sora in, "Go in."

"Ride." Tidus ordered the driver, as he jumped in after Sora, accidentally landing right on top of the younger male, who was lying all over the backseat. The brunette hissed in pain, as Tidus sat on his whole weight on top of his back.

"Damn… Tidus… Get… Off… Can't… Breathe…"

"Oh, sorry Sora!" Tidus said happily, as he lifted his body from the other man, and slammed the door close. As Sora tried to switch his position, the car started to move, and he ended up falling on the floor of the car, which caused Tidus to collapse on the seat.

"Haha, this' pretty troublesome." Tidus snickered to Sora, who tried to get up from the small place, between front-seat and the backseats.

"I'm… Sorry…" He huffed, as he, somehow, managed to sit next to Tidus. He leaned his back on the seat, and tilted his head backwards, inhaling a deep breath. Then he turned to look at the blonde, as he suddenly realized something, "…Where are we going, by the way?"

"Hmm? I didn't tell you?" Tidus laughed goofily, "We're going to your house, of course!"

Sora's eyes widened, and he grabbed Tidus' collar, starting to shake the blonde man, "WHAT? YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE! HOWHOWHOWHOW?"

"Egh… Chill out, Sora." Tidus laughed, as he pushed Sora back to sitting position and straightened his T-shirt. "I found your address and all from your wallet."

The brown-haired man, once again, attacked to Tidus' collar, "Where did you get it? My wallet! Give it BACK!"

Tidus murmured something, and searched through his pockets, before handing Sora a black and plain wallet. The said one snatched it from the blonde's hand, and retreated to the farthest corner of the car.

"How did you get this?"

"Well…" Tidus laughed, "I… I kind of searched through your clothes while you were in coma…"

"And why did you that for?" Sora let out a frustrated cry, as he hugged his poor wallet.

"Eh…hehehe… Maybe it would be better if I wouldn't tell…"

Sora lifted his eyebrow, giving the blonde man **very** suspicious glance, before slowly opening the black wallet. Inside, was a picture… of someone… Silver-haired man. Sora eyed the photograph, feeling odd twitch in his stomach. Whoever was that man, who was staring back at him, with those amazing aqua-colored eyes, he just had to find out. The looks of that man… It made Sora feel like he was supposed to remember, but he just couldn't get deep enough into his mind to recognize him.

The brunette frowned, as he kept staring the photograph. So familiar, yet so unfamiliar. That amazingly sexy… errm… handsome man, made his brains work so hard that soon he felt a shocking pain pierce through his head. He groaned slightly, and slammed his hands to his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Tidus asked, as Sora bowed his head.

"Ah, yeah! It was nothing!" The brunette replied quickly. The pain had faded as suddenly as it came.

He looked back at the picture. But as long as he kept his eyes locked at the mysterious man, throbbing in the back of his head became harder and harder. It was just like you would have known something, but then forgot what you were about to say. Fucking annoying…

Sora pout-frowned, and started to search through the insides of the wallet. There was some money and cards… But, where did Tidus get his address?

"Umm… Here's nothing where you could…"

"Oh, look again." Tidus said, and took one of the cards. He showed it to Sora… It was his ID-card! Sora's expression brightened and he took the card away from the blonde. After glancing it for a while, his eyes widened.

"WHAT?" Sora yelled, and turned the card, so Tidus could see it, "I'm 18 years old! Whaat! I thought I was merely 15 or 16, but 18! Nonononoo!"

"Really!" Tidus grinned happily, as he looked at Sora's birthday written on the card, "Wow! You're not too young for me after all! Oops, I mean… That's great you're an adult! I can take you to a bar, or to a nightclub or something! Haha-hehe…"

Sora blinked innocently. Tidus' mouth fell open. Could someone be so naive and not understand what he had just slipped? Oh well, it's not like Tidus would have cared if Sora found out that… H-hold on a sec! Tidus was straight! Straight as a… as a road… What? That was a bad example? Well, whatever.

"I don't get you Tidus…" Sora snickered slightly, "You keep giggling and slamming yourself. Is there something wrong?"

"Uhh… No, nothing." Replied the blonde, "Am I giggling to myself? Man, that's scary."

"You bet it is."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-Sora's POV-_

After a long ride, we finally stopped. I wonder why Tidus keep giggling and hitting himself? Maybe he's crazy, and that's why nurses didn't want to let him leave the hospital?

"C'mon Sora!"

I nod my head, and jump out of the taxi, which drove away, right after I closed the door.

"Big." Tidus stated simply, looking something in front of him. I slowly turned my head towards the direction he was staring, and I felt my eyes widening to the size of plates. The house was… huge. Could this be the right address?

I blinked, and rubbed my eyes few times, before I really believed what I saw. What, am I some kind of millionaire? No, I mean really! It's not normal for someone to own a house like this! There's pool and all… I really must have enjoyed my life back then.

"What are we waiting for!" I said to Tidus happily, before taking his hand, and starting to yank him towards a large gate.

"W-wait! Are you sure this' your house!"

"Of course I'm not!"

But when we get to the gate, and tried to open it… It was locked. DAAAMN! I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"What are we going to do now!" I asked, frustrated.

"Umm…" Tidus mumbled awkwardly. I shot a dirty glare towards him and put my hands to my hips.

"Do you have it? Since you were groping my clothes, maybe you stole it too!"

"Wait, I wasn't interested in your _clothes_! I was trying to search for your _boxers_!" Tidus replied, and slapped his hand in front of his mouth… But too late. That little pervert… I balled my fists, and looked down, as I feel blood rising to my cheekbones. Eeww, I mean EEEWW. How someone be so… eeww…

"You… You perverted bastard!" I snapped and before I could stop myself, my reddish handprint was prettily covering Tidus' right cheek.

"Oww… That hurt." The blonde said, while rubbing his cheek. I don't want to sound sadistic, but the scene looked pretty amusing. "What you're laughing at!"

"Oh… No, nothing!" I replied quickly, biting back the laugh, which tried to cross my lips, "So, do you have it, you pervert sicko?"

"O-oi… I'm hurt… But, yeah, I have it." Tidus muttered and threw a small key to me. I smiled to the shining silver thing in my hands, before pushing it into the gate's lock and turning it around. Loud 'click' marked that the lock was open, and I pushed the heavy gate open.

I stepped into the yard. It was… Well- big. There was a long road to a large house, which resembled more a palace than a normal peoples house. Green fields surrounded the white house, here and there were some bush ornaments, or whatever they call those. Large pool, filled with fresh water, was covering the 2/10 of the yard's area… It all was more like a dream, than real.

…But even if I had just stepped into my dreamworld… It just didn't feel like home. But then again, how did I know what it felt like to be in home? Did it felt like every step you take becomes harder and harder, before you want to turn around and run away? Is it supposed to feel like you're walking in an endless dream, where you can't ever wake up?

I highly doubt that.

"Hmm? Sora?"

I turn my head around and see Tidus' concerned face. I just have to curve my lips upwards, as I try to convince Tidus that nothing's wrong. Since, really… He knows too well that nothing is right.

"What is it?" I grin widely, "Let's go! I race you to the door!"

"Hah, like you could win!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inside of the house was even worse than outside. It was all so… artificial. Marble floor, and tall pillars. Empty halls and endless corridors. Faceless portraits and ugly paintings. Death plants and stopped grandfather clocks. It was all so unreal. Like this all was supposed to be beautiful and make this place feel like home, but it only made this place resemble a hell.

No, not really. It was all so wonderful. Really it was. It just, for some weird reason, made me feel so cold. Those shadowed corners felt like swallowing all of the light. And those plants weren't really dead- they just looked so lifeless against the pale white walls.

"Hey, come here Sora!" Tidus shouted from somewhere. His voice echoed through the empty rooms, so it was pretty hard to locate his position.

"I'm here- In the living room!"

I gave last glance to a landscape… It was a picture of sunset… But somehow, it wasn't like the other paintings. This painting… It made my heart warmer. Those other just left empty feeling, after looking at them. Strange, huh?

"I'm coming!" I shouted to Tidus, as I started to approach the direction, where I supposed the living room was.

And eventually, after getting lost like… thousand time, I found my way to living room. Tidus' eyes were glimmering, as he stared a large plasma television, and all sorts of consoles beneath it. I lifted my eyebrow and folded my arms.

"This' freakin' awesome!" Tidus said in ecstasy, as he hugged the TV, "It's been a while, since I've last even saw this kind of TV… Or Playstation… Ohh, how I've missed thee!"

"I can't believe you." I laughed, as I turned around to go back to adventure through the house, but all of my movement stopped as I saw a bookself, which was filled with pictures and photoalbums.

I took few steps closer. There were few framed pictures. I saw myself and that mysterious and handsome man in all of those. His arms were tied around my neck, or around my waist in every picture. We were so close to each other…

I snatched a photo-album from the self, and opened it. First there was a picture of that strange blonde man, who I met in the hospital… Cloud, or something.

Then there was a picture of an old church. It was strange photograph. I gently took it from the album and folded it into my pocket. Something deep inside of me told me, that I'd need that picture someday.

I flipped to the next page, and I nearly made a famous nosebleed. It was he again. Without a shirt. I gasped, and touched the photo… That muscular body… Oh god… Sunlight was shining to the man's silver hair, making it shine like a halo. Beautiful… No… It was beyond beautiful!

Before I really made that nosebleed, I tore my eyes of the picture, and eyed the next pic. No… Again that shirtless silver-haired man… How long I'll be able to take this? This time his back was facing the camera… He had a large tattoo covering his whole back- Black devil wings, and black heart, with crown on top of it. It was cool.

I turned the page, and my mouth dropped open.

Once again, there was that mysterious and dead sexy man, but this time not alone. I was with him… I was leaning my back on a railing of an old bridge, while the man was leaning down towards me. Our lips were nearly touching, and our hands were clamped tightly to each other. My eyes were half-lidded, and pink color painted my cheeks.

I shut the photo-album quickly, my cheeks quickly reddening. Am I **gay**? Well, if my boyfriend is that good looking, I just **have** to be gay! Oh my god… I've learned so much of myself today.

"Did you find something interesting?" Tidus asked from the sofa. I jumped to my feet, and shoved the album back to its place.

"Noo… Just… checking stuff… and… haha…" I turned around, and leaned my back on the bookshelf. Tidus shouldn't see that… He would maybe… Stop helping me. Yeah, that's right! I can't risk what we have now!

"Oh, okay…" Tidus said absently, as he stared the large screen of the TV, "Could you get something to eat, Sora? I'm pretty hungry."

"Sure!" I answered happily, and started to run towards the kitchen… Or, where I assumed the kitchen would be.

Did I really live in this house? And if I did, how I ever was able to find anything? I wonder if that silver-haired man lived with me? And, where is he know? Does he know I was in coma? Or if he knew, does he know that, I already have woke up from it? Or maybe he doesn't care? Aargh, I'm thinking too much again!

I sigh, as I (somehow) found the kitchen, behind a large dining room. Wait, that table had nearly 20 seats…? Wow, I guess if I lived here with that mysterious man, we either had much of maids or relatives.

I yank the fridge's door open. It's empty. There's absolutely nothing, but some ice in the corners of the big refrigerator. I slam the door close and mumble some curse words.

Then I head to the shelf, but alas, they're empty too. Absolutely nothingness is surrounding in the kitchen. Really, it looks more like there would be no one living in this house. Well, in fact, there really wasn't.

I took the phone and telephone directory. I searched pizza hut's number, and started to dial the digits to the phone, until I noticed that the lines were dead. I groaned in frustration and threw the stupid phone across the room, hard against a wall.

I noticed a white door in the end of the room. Maybe that was some kind of freezer or cold room? Well, I should give it a try.

With quick paces I walked to the door and tore it open. It was cold, and dark, as I stepped in. My teeth clattered against each other, while I searched for a light switch.

The door closed behind my back, making me jump. Then I snickered slightly… It was only a door. It's not like there would be any ghosts or something… Even if this house was spooky, no ghosts or anything like that even existed.

Finally… The switch. The light filled the room, revealing what was inside…

I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. I took few staggering step backwards, and fell on my back. My mouth was open, into a silent scream, as I tried to tear my eyes off from the horrible sight in front of me.

There were dead corpses… Their heads were pierced with a big hook, which were hanging from the ceiling. Their mouths were open, just like mine… Into a silent, horrified scream, which never came. Their eyes were blank, and their bodies pale, and covered with blood.

And the smell… Smell of blood lingered in the room, making me want to puke.

I tried to close my mouth and eyes, but neither of them obeyed my commands. Those frozen bodies, which were hanging from the ceiling… They were just so… No! This wasn't real! No, nothing like this could ever happen! Why would there be more than ten peoples in a cold room, hanging from their heads?

I looked around the room. The walls were covered with blood, and bloody handprints. There was also text, written with blood.

I looked down, and finally I managed to scream. This was enough… No more… Oh god, please no more!

There were… Heads… No bodies, just heads, covered with blood and ice.

"AAIEEAAAAAAAHH!" I screamed on top of my lungs, as I stumbled to my feet. I turned around, and tried to push the door open… But it didn't open… Few helpless tears came from the corners of my eyes. Oh god, please save me! "TIDUUUUS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

My heart jumped, as something touched my leg. A scream, which nearly broke my eardrums, came from my lips, as I kicked the air. I couldn't look back, I just couldn't… whatever was there, I didn't want to see. This was all too much… No… No more… I… Please, someone come to help me!

"TIDUUS! HELP ME!"

I felt something touch my leg again, this time snaking around it. I continued to scream my lungs out, as I tried to kick my right foot free from whatever was there. Oh my god… Oh my god… Take a deep breath…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Something cold touched my stomach, and I just had to look down. Oh, how I wish I wouldn't have done that.

There was a pale man, clearly moving with his last strength. His body was covered with blood, and there was more than twenty daggers stabbed to his back. He breathed heavily, as he pulled me down with his weight. I couldn't fight back- I was too deeply shocked. All I could do… was scream.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Umm… Well… What do you think? Review, please, if you want to see what happens to Sora. Sorry if there's even more grammar mistakes than usual... I'm pretty tired right now. Oh well, I hope that you understand what I meant, and forgive me.


	3. Blood Red Roses

**-Solitary Flower-**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Warnings** – Bad grammar, dark themes like- violence, torturing, blood, character deaths etc. Shounen- ai (Yaoi), so if you don't like, don't read. A/U!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the songs I quote.

**Pairings** – First TidusSora, but on the background is RikuSora all of the time.

**Side Pairings** – LeonCloud, CloudAerith, AnsemRiku (I'm not sure about all of these…)

**OMG! It's an update! Wohoo! Hmm… Riku's a murderer? Could be :O Who knows? Anywayyys, everything will be clear once this story comes to an end! Ahahahehehe... Umm, so, yeah I've played FFX, so that's why Tidus' not like he's in KH.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cry ourselves to sleep  
We will sleep alone forever  
Will you lay me down  
In the same place with all I love?

Alter Bridge – _Broken Wings_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter Three – Blood Red Roses

-_Tidus' POV_-

"Awesome…" I gasped as I looked at the screen of the big plasma television. This whole place was so cool. Sora was lucky son of bitch… I'd give anything just to spend even one night in this house. Well, we are probably going to spend a night here, and I didn't have to give anything so- HA!

I leaned my back on the sofa and yawned widely. I was pretty tired. Sora probably wouldn't mind if I took a quick nap right here.

…Speaking of which, I thought that he was going to get something to eat? He should be back by now. He probably got lost again… He's hopeless when it comes to these kinds of things. Or, who am I to say, since I have known him for only like few hours? Yet still… When he was in the come I used to watch him all day and night. No, I'm not a stalker or anything, I'm just curious.

He seems really interesting. And this whole case… Maybe this' the last good thing I can do for him. If I'm any help at all…

I frowned as I stood up slowly. It was like a silent scream would have echoed through the house. Chills ran down my spine, and I shook my head quickly. It was probably all in my mind. There are no such things as ghosts or phantoms.

… I hope so.

Then I heard it again. This time I was sure it was a scream. The only thing that came into my mind was: Find Sora.

I started to run the fastest I could, towards the source of the sound. It was pretty hard to tell where it came from though, since the voice echoed all around me.

I ended up into a huge kitchen, with a large dinner table and cooking area. I stopped and waited for another scream, so I could keep on searching for the one who made the noise. I sure hoped that it was Sora who was screaming… I didn't want to bump into anyone I didn't know.

My heart jumped to my throat and I let out a rather loud gasp, as there was loud thumping coming from a door, which was in the end of the kitchen. I gulped, as I started to take slow steps towards the door. However, the next scream, which came from the other side of the door, made me speed up my pace.

"TIDUUUS!"

I ran to the door and pulled it open. What I saw was… terrible.

Corpses, which heads were pierced by big hooks filled the room. And there was blood. Hell yeah, lots of blood everywhere. But I didn't have time to internalise the things I saw, as I found Sora on the floor, a dead corpse lying on top of him, slowly snaking it's bloody arms around the brunette's neck.

I jumped next to Sora and kicked the head of the corpse, sending him flying against a bloody wall. It let out a weird voice as its back hit the cold cement. The corpse lifted his head, and gave last glance to me, before all of its limbs relaxed.

But I swear, I can't ever forget the look in the dead body's eyes. The hollowness and hatred. The urge of revenge was filling those blank eyes.

"T-t-tidus!" Sora cried, as he tied his arms around my leg, tears trailing down his cheeks, "Let's get out of here!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-_Normal POV_-

"What the fuck was that!" Tidus said, out-of-breath after running all the way from Sora's house to a nearby park. They were currently standing on a bridge, and underneath it a small river was flowing peacefully.

Sora shrugged, his face pale and his whole body still trembling in after shock. "Hell if I know…" he mumbled quietly, his voice shaking just as much as his body. He shut his eyes tightly, as his feet gave up and he fell on the wooden bridge.

Tidus couldn't help but feel sorry for Sora. He was pretty shocked himself too, but not as much as Sora. Well, he wasn't nearly strangled by a dead looking man, unlike the brunette, who was now crying on the cold bridge, pressing his palms against his eyes.

The blonde kneeled next to Sora and awkwardly placed his hands around his shoulders and pulled him close to his chest. The tears of the younger man made his shirt wet, but he didn't care, "Shush Sora… s'okay now…"

Sora inhaled a deep breath of the faint scent of Tidus'. He felt a lot safer when the blonde man was around. Slowly he returned the warm hug, and a small smile crept to his lips. He nuzzled his nose to Tidus' shirt, which caused the other one to chuckle slightly.

"You're silly, Sora." The blonde one laughed warmly, before slowly letting go of Sora and standing up. He helped Sora up too and started to walk away, expecting for Sora to follow him.

But he didn't.

Sora looked at the bridge and the scenery. It reminded him about something. He glanced his surroundings, before he remembered the picture of him and the mysterious silver-haired man. He was leaning on the railing of this same bridge, while man was leaning towards him, and their lips were nearly touching.

Sora took few steps towards the railing and touched it. Oh, how he wished that he would remember at least something about the silver-haired man.

"Sora?" Tidus' voice called Sora back into the reality and he looked at the blonde.

"Huh?"

"…Are you coming or do you wanna spend your night standing on that bridge?"

Sora rolled his eyes and wiped his nearly dried tears to his sleeve, "Nah. Just thought that I remembered something, but I guess I was wrong."

Tidus lifted his eyebrow, and watched as the brunette jogged to him. He examined the other one with his eyes and folded his arms over his chest thoughtfully, "You okay?"

"Yeah… am now…" Sora replied quietly, his head bowed down humbly, "Thank you… for saving my life. I… I have no clue what's happening in that house, and I'm not sure if I even wanna know… all those corpses… and the things written on the walls…"

"I couldn't remember anything that was written on the walls…" Tidus said, rubbing his nose as he tried to remember. Sora looked at him, before bowing his head back down again.

"Just… simple words like: Hatred, Love, Pain, Apathy, Death, Misery…" Sora said, scanning the park with his eyes, as they slowly continued their way towards an unknown destination. He really didn't like trying to remember the events in the freezer, "…And many other words too… I just… can't remember them."

Tidus glanced at the brown-haired man, who was walking next to him, before shrugging his shoulders, "Have you… ever thought that maybe not remembering is better than to remember?"

Sora kept his eyes at the ground, "…I don't know."

The blonde just 'hmph'-ed as a reply. Then a complete surrounded them, only their footsteps echoing in the night. Every now and then Tidus glanced at the other male, just to make sure he was still standing next to him and was okay. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he just couldn't help but feel extremely paranoid about everything at the moment.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked after a while.

"I don't know." Was a honest reply from his companion, who was currently staring at the sky, "…A hotel? I bet you should have some money… that creepy house looked pretty expensive and all."

Sora pulled out his wallet from his pocket and opened it. In fact, he had pretty much money… He grinned sheepishly, before shoving the wallet back to his jacket's pocket.

Tidus chuckled and snaked his arm around Sora's shoulders, "…I take that as a yes."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eventually Sora and Tidus found a decent hotel, located a good distance away from the creepy phantom house.

Sora immediately jumped on the bed and closed his eyes. He finally had some time for himself, since he and Tidus had decided to book two rooms. Maybe the blonde wanted to spends some time alone also. After all, it had been pretty eventful day. Escaping from hospital and ending up into a haunted house, could anything get more perfect?

The brunette boy shivered as he remembered the cold touch of the dead looking guy. Was he really alive? Should he have helped him, like… first-aid or something? The thought of giving first-aid to the corpse send even more shivers down Sora's spine.

He rolled on his back and glanced at the ceiling. Just a while ago, he was so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open. But now, he had lost all of his will to sleep. Maybe it was the millions of thoughts that crossed his mind, or maybe he was just too tired to even feel the tiredness anymore.

As his blue eyes scanned his surroundings, he spotted a door, which most likely lead to the balcony. He jumped to his feet and walked to the glass door and pushed it open. Fresh air filled his lungs, as he stepped on the cold marble surface of the small balcony. It was something around the midnight and the stars and the moon shone more brightly than ever.

Sora sighed deeply. It all had happened way too fast. He didn't know what happened in his past, but now that he had seen the house, he wasn't so sure if he wanted even wanted to know. It all seemed so… dark and distant. Something he should never find out.

He supported his weight on the metallic railing and glanced down to an empty street. The streetlamps were on, but somehow, they didn't manage to lighten up the darkest corners of the alleys or corners of the buildings.

"It's a beautiful night."

Sora was slightly startled, because of the sudden break of silence. He looked to his left, seeing Tidus lying on his back on his hotel room's balcony, which were mere inches away from his. Sora smiled a little and nodded his head, "Yeah… it is."

Sora stared at Tidus, who stared at the full moon, something that resembled a faint smile curving his lips upwards.

"You know Sora." Tidus said suddenly, never looking away from the moon, "…My most touchy moments always come at night. And I hate it. Like now, heck, I just don't know what I should do or think. It's all so freaking messed up, y'know?"

Sora blinked in his eyes in confusion, before awkwardly nodding his head, "Uhh yeah…" he replied, thinking about Tidus' words for a while, before adding, "…I'm sorry. I should have never dragged you with me."

"Bah, it was me who wanted this after all." Tidus laughed, though his voice reflected something utterly else than happiness.

Sora couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for some weird reason. He sighed and looked up at the moon that the other one had been glancing intimately for a while now.

"Hey Sora." Tidus rolled his head slightly to his side, "Are you sure you wanna sleep alone tonight?"

The brown-haired male lifted his eyebrow, "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I want to sleep alone?"

"Ah, well just wonderin'. Y'know, after all of the stuff that happened today. If I was you, I'd probably be pretty freaked out right now." Tidus shrugged, before looking away from his friend again, focusing attention back at the pure white moon.

"I…" Sora paused for a while, "…I am. But it's over now. And… it's not like this was some… horror movie or something… You know, that the half-dead guy would come after me wherever I went, right?"

"Of course not." Tidus said, though his voice lacked the confidence he usually had. Then he suddenly fell silent, a thoughtful frown coming to his features. He rubbed his nose, before saying, "…You say he was half-dead?… So that must mean that…"

"…That someone was there right before us…" Sora finished Tidus' sentence, "…Or maybe he or she was there all the time… Even when we were there."

Both of them shivered slightly, before glancing at each other.

"Are you still sure that you wanna sleep alone?" Tidus grinned, while straightening his back and sitting up.

Sora laughed and waved his hand in front of his face, "Oh c'mon, I'm not scared of something like that."

"Yeah of course you aren't…" The blonde snapped sarcastically, as he proceeded to his feet and glanced at his friend, "…But you know, there is still a spot free right next to me if you get scared." He winked, before disappearing through his door to his hotel room.

Sora rolled his blue eyes, before following the other one's example and returning to his own room.

As he closed the balcony's door behind him, the room became oddly dark. He shivered slightly and quickly dashed to towards the light switch and turned the lights on. But still, there were heavy shadows lurking on every corner of the room, which made another group of shivers run down Sora's spine.

"Okay calm down Sora…" Sora spoke to himself, as he inhaled a deep breath, "…It's just a little bit darker than during the daytime, but besides that, there's nothing different…"

While trying to calm himself down, he walked towards the small door, which he knew to lead to the small bathroom.

He started to pour warm water on the washtub, while undressing his (Tidus') clothes. He folded them neatly on a small chair, before stepping into the tub.

The water was relaxingly warm, and all of Sora's tensed muscles seemed to ease. He let out a small moan and ran his other hand through his spiky hair. As the water caressed his skin, he finally seemed to be able to fully clear his mind off of everything. A smile came to his features.

For a while, it all didn't seem so hopeless at all.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After nearly half an hour sitting in the bathtub, Sora finally decided to get out. He yanked a towel from the nearby towel rack and tied it around his waist, before fully stepping out of the tub.

He looked down at his stomach. He touched at the scars on his skin, wincing slightly, even though they didn't even hurt. Maybe he was only happy that he didn't remember how much it had hurt when someone had carved these things on his stomach…

He walked out of the bathroom, while rubbing his temples. But when he closed the door behind his back, a harsh squall blew right across the room. He blinked his eyes, as he noticed that the balcony's door was wide open.

"…But I thought that I closed it…" Sora said out loud, frowning a little.

He poked his head out of the door, but didn't notice anything out of ordinary. Then he just shrugged and pulled the door close. The floor underneath his feet had suddenly turned freezing cold, and quickly he jumped on top of a carpet, which was in the middle of the room.

Then he frowned once again. Something seemed different. No… it wasn't the looks. It was the _smell_.

Sora sniffed the air and smelled rather a powerful scent of roses. And after glancing around for a moment, he spotted a bouquet of deep red roses lying on top of his bed. His heart started to pound rapidly as he approached the bed and yet another smell filled his nostrils.

But this time, however, the smell wasn't pleasant. It smelled like… blood.

Sora gulped, as he picked up the bouquet. Something wet started to drip down his hand and he quickly threw the flowers away, as he saw blood running down from his palm, all the way to his elbow. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and took few steps backwards, away from the blood covered roses.

Sora closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. He was probably just dreaming.

But after pinching himself with his other hand, which wasn't covered in blood, he finally allowed himself think that this was actually happening.

The brown-haired man kneeled next to the roses, starting to feel dizzy just because of the stink of the dark red liquid. He saw a small card attached to the bouquet and he picked it up.

'_Yours, truly and forever…'_

Sora turned the piece of paper around, searching for a name or a signature, but there were nothing except for that little piece of sentence.

It was then when Sora actually realized the whole situation- Someone had just been in his hotel room. Someone had brought bloody roses to his goddamn room, most likely coming through his balcony.

And when Sora examined the blood that was now pretty much everywhere, he realized that it wasn't dried up or anything. It was _fresh_ and there were _lots of_ it. And when he picked up the roses one more time, he noticed that the flowers weren't really red. It was only the blood that had painted the pure white petals in a crimson color.

Sora looked around, starting to panic. He couldn't let anyone see this…

Quickly he got up on his feet, carrying the bouquet of roses into the bathroom, and throwing them into a sink and starting to pour cool water to wash away the blood. He took off the towel from his waist, replacing them with his boxers and then using the towel as a mop to clean the blood from the floor.

After a while, Sora had managed to clean up all of the blood and wash the roses.

But still his heart kept beating faster than usually.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Tidus…" Sora whispered quietly, as he opened Tidus' room's door. The blonde had given his keys to him, so he could come to his room whenever he wanted to. Sora had never thought how much he would learn to love that offer…

The brunette tiptoed further into the room, which was pitch black. He rubbed and blinked his eyes, trying to adjust them to see well in the darkness. Clumsily he walked towards the direction he assumed Tidus' bed be.

"T-Tidus?" Sora tried to call out his friend again, just in case he happened to be awake.

He sighed and was already ready to turn back, but a hand suddenly found its way around his waist, pulling his back against something, or rather, someone.

Sora smiled in relief, as he could smell the familiar scent of Tidus. He rolled around in his arms and buried his head on the other one's collarbone. He closed his eyes and let his breath come in and out heavily.

"Missed me already?" Tidus chuckled, but didn't let go off of the other male, "…I thought you said that you wanted to sleep alone."

"And I thought you said that there is still room next to you…" Sora struck back with an awkward laugh. He tilted his head backwards, and looked up at Tidus, though he couldn't see him completely through the darkness that surrounded them.

Suddenly Sora felt a weird sensation sweeping over him. His bottom lip started to tremble, and he tightened his grip around the taller man. Soon his whole body started to shake uncontrollably, and tears made their way to the corners of his eyes. The sobs he tried to smother in vain escaped his lips and his knees started to feel weak.

Tidus closed his eyes and placed his other hand on the back of Sora's head, bringing the younger one's face even closer to his chest, "S'okay Sora, cry all you want… I'm right here."

"Tidus I…" Sora started, but didn't know how to continue. He wanted to tell him how scared he was… He wanted to let him know about the bloody roses… But no matter how much he tried to form those thoughts into words, he couldn't, "…Tidus…"

The blonde started to guide Sora towards the bed, and gently pushed him to sit down on it. For a while their eyes locked on each other, before the brunette quickly spun his head away.

"Don't worry Sora." Tidus said, cupping Sora's cheek with his hand, "…No matter what might happen, I'll always protect you, 'kay? You can count on me."

Sora let out a small chuckle, trying to look at everywhere but the blonde boy, "…Thank you…"

Then they just were there, neither one of them saying anything. But then again, words weren't needed in situations like this. Sometimes remaining silent is the best way to show that you actually care about someone.

Sora sniffed, before letting himself collapse forward, only to be caught by Tidus' muscular arms.

"Consider yourself lucky that I was able to catch you…" Tidus joked, and looked down at the brunette male, who rested his head on his shoulder.

"Sorry… I'm just really tired." Sora yawned, his breath tickling Tidus' neck, "…Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

A grin spread to the older one's features. Then he just shook his head and pushed Sora lie on his bed, "'Course not."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I hope this chapter was worth of waiting. Review…?


End file.
